<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кое-что об интимной жизни игрушек by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359160">Кое-что об интимной жизни игрушек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020'>fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Talking, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Базз, ещё не до конца освоившийся с тем, что значит быть игрушкой, преодолевая смущение, пытается выведать у Вуди, как в их мире работают ощущения и физиологические влечения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кое-что об интимной жизни игрушек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/973011">Alika Storyteller</a>, бета - <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/446864">Rina Prince</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вуди, мы можем поговорить? </p><p>Вопрос Базза вывел Вуди из-под ауры очарования Бо Пип. Настроение у неё сегодня было особо игривое. Она флиртовала, поглаживала Вуди по плечу, держалась на максимально короткой дистанции, говорила много двусмысленных глупостей и кокетливо смеялась. </p><p>Раньше всё это приводило Вуди в восторг, но в последнее время чары пастушки стали действовать на него слабее, а она будто чувствовала это и усиливала натиск.</p><p>— Ох, простите, я не видел, что вы… кхм… заняты, — поспешно отвёл взгляд Базз. — Я лучше потом подойду. </p><p>— Нет! Подожди, — воскликнул Вуди.</p><p>Внезапно ему стало совсем уж некомфортно в объятиях Бо, и он осторожно её отстранил. </p><p>— Мы вовсе не заняты, мы скорее… эээ… отдыхаем. И мы вполне можем прервать наш отдых, для того чтобы выслушать тебя. Правда ведь, Бо?</p><p>В глазах Бо на секунду промелькнула какая-то тень. Недовольство? Обида? С чего бы? Она ведь знает, что у Вуди, как у лидера игрушек, много обязанностей и всегда спокойно реагировала на подобные переключения внимания. </p><p>Так чем отличался данный случай?</p><p>Вуди начал было беспокоиться, но спустя мгновение Бо уже широко улыбалась как ни в чём не бывало. </p><p>— Я думаю, Баззу будет удобнее говорить с тобой наедине, милый, — рассудила она, отходя в сторону. — Не скучайте тут без меня, мальчики, и… — она внезапно хитро прищурилась, будто ей был известен какой-то их общий секрет. — Знайте, я действительно рада, что вы теперь так здорово ладите. </p><p>Вуди и Базз переглянулись. Почему-то прощальная реплика Бо заставила их чувствовать себя неловко. </p><p>— Ну, так… О чём ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросил Вуди, надеясь разрядить обстановку. </p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям, ситуация лишь ухудшилась, и Базз окончательно сконфузился. </p><p>— Я… Мне крайне неловко… Я вообще не уверен, что мне стоит расспрашивать тебя на столь деликатные темы. Наверное, зря я попытался начать это обсуждение. Забудь. </p><p>Базз попытался уйти, но Вуди поймал его за руку.</p><p>— Стой! Чего это ты? Мы вместе через столькое прошли, побывали в комнате Сида, и теперь ты чего-то там стесняешься. Брось, со мной ты можешь разговаривать на абсолютно любые темы. </p><p>Базз тихо хмыкнул, явно продолжая сомневаться. Вуди окинул комнату Энди задумчивым взглядом. Тут и там игрушки пользовались отсутствием хозяина: непринужденно болтали друг с другом, слонялись из угла в угол. Возможно, для раскрепощения Баззу не хватало немного приватности. </p><p>— Пошли-ка, — потянул его за собой Вуди. — Я знаю местечко, где нам никто не помешает.  </p><p> </p><p>*     *    *    *     *</p><p> </p><p>Нельзя сказать, что прятаться в шкафу было так уж удобно. Там было темно. Пахло нафталином. К тому же, если бы их обнаружили здесь Энди или его мама, это породило бы ненужные вопросы. Но никого из Дэвисов в данный момент не было дома, а более надёжного места, для того чтобы укрыться от собратьев-игрушек, Вуди придумать не смог. </p><p>Кроме того, темнота частично компенсировалась люминесцентным свечением, исходящим от скафандра Базза. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы видеть друг друга и кое-как ориентироваться в пространстве. А уж делиться секретами в полутьме, пожалуй, даже проще. </p><p>— Ну, — протянул Вуди, усаживаясь на коробку из-под обуви. — Выкладывай, что у тебя там за вопросы такие возникли. </p><p>Базз прокашлялся, очевидно желая ещё немного потянуть время. </p><p>— Кхм… Серьезно, я бы не стал обращаться к тебе, если бы имелся хоть какой-то достоверный источник информации на беспокоящую меня тему. Ты не подумай, я тебе доверяю, просто…</p><p>Вуди не смог сдержать улыбку. Было что-то милое в том, как совсем недавно мнящий себя героем галактики астрорейнджер смущался из-за какой-то до сих пор не озвученной проблемы.</p><p>— Обещаю, всё, что ты скажешь, останется между нами. Приступай уже, Базз. </p><p>— Ладно, — он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости. — Дело в том, что я испытываю некоторые ощущения и чувства, которые… Я сомневаюсь, что игрушкам положено такое испытывать. </p><p>— Какого рода чувства? — спросил Вуди. — Осязание, обоняние, даже ощущение вкуса — для нас в порядке вещей.</p><p>— У меня всё немного специфичнее, — покачал головой Базз. — Я чувствую некоторые возбуждения и влечения физиологического характера.</p><p>Такого поворота событий Вуди не ожидал. Мысли на мгновение застопорились на осознании, что Базза к кому-то влечёт. К кому?! Выяснить это дико хотелось, но ковбой приложил все усилия, чтобы пока отодвинуть подобные вопросы куда подальше. Проявление бестактности может спугнуть Базза окончательно, а ведь ему действительно следует помочь разобраться в столь деликатной теме.</p><p>Однако, сосредоточившись на усмирении любопытства, Вуди не сумел скрыть своей растерянности.</p><p>— Извини, — пробормотал Базз. — Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение.</p><p>— О, нет-нет, — поспешил успокоить его Вуди. — Всё нормально. Нет никакой неловкости. Я просто… эмм… Никогда не представлял, что мне придётся читать лекцию о том, как устроена интимная жизнь игрушек. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать… Пожалуй, с того, что в подобных ощущениях нет ничего противоестественного. </p><p>— Правда? — нахмурился Базз. — Я поначалу думал, что в моём случае это какая-то своеобразная психологическая реакция на осознание действительности. Некое фантомное возбуждение, возникающее просто ради того, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить мне, чего я лишён, являясь игрушкой, а не реальным человеком. Вот только с правдой о себе я уже смирился, а чувства никуда не делись. Тогда я начал наблюдать. Обратил внимание на то, как часто мистер Картошка высказывает желание, чтобы Энди купили миссис Картошку. Заметил, что, — он на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем закончить предложение, — что вы с Бо — пара. Я осознал, что данный аспект, видимо, все-таки имеет смысл в мире игрушек, но… Это ничего не решило, а лишь породило новые вопросы. </p><p>Вуди серьезно задумался. Ему предстояло многое объяснить. </p><p>— Понимаешь, то, что мы игрушки, не означает, что мы не можем… Скажем так, у нас нет острых потребностей, но мы не лишены возможностей. Нам не надо дышать, но мы делаем это и даже способны улавливать запахи. Нам не надо спать, но мы способны засыпать и даже видеть сны. Мы одушевлённые создания, Базз, и мы можем жить и любить со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. </p><p>— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Базз. — Очевидно же, что не со всеми. К примеру, есть без органов пищеварения бессмысленно, не так ли? И как работает осязание? Я не чувствовал боли, когда у меня рука отвалилась. Как в таком случае более тонкие, интимные ощущения вообще способны возникать?   </p><p>— Да, это немного запутанно, — согласился Вуди. — Но у нас почти всё зависит от восприятия. Наши тела как бы подстраиваются под нужды конкретной ситуации, под доминирующие эмоции. Ты был подавлен осознанием собственной игрушечности, и поэтому потеря руки не доставляла тебе дискомфорта. Если бы ты боялся или печалился по этому поводу, то какая-то боль бы присутствовала. Поверь мне, я во время нашего приключения испытал достаточно физических страданий. </p><p>Вуди нахмурился и потёр лоб. Ожог, полученный от увеличительного стекла, удалось отшлифовать и закрасить до такой степени, что он был совсем не заметен, но, даже будучи скрытым, дефект немного нервировал. Нервировал и, как следствие, чесался. </p><p>Возможно, Баззу даже повезло, что отсоединение и присоединение обратно конечности его не сильно тревожило. </p><p>— Короче, наше осязание очень вариативно, — продолжил объяснение Вуди. — Да, мы не в состоянии раздеться, наши тела — это ткань или пластик, но, если необходимо, мы можем чувствовать всё очень тонко. Вот, к примеру, твой скафандр, — он не задумываясь положил ладонь Баззу на грудь для более наглядной демонстрации. — Ты можешь считать его внешней оболочкой и воспринимать прикосновения к нему лишь условно. А можешь представить себя голым, и тогда…</p><p>Вуди замолк, наконец осознав, что данный эксперимент, вероятно, стоило проводить как-то иначе. </p><p>— …Тогда и ощущения будут как у обнаженной кожи, — ошарашено закончил за него Базз. </p><p>— Ага, — вяло отозвался Вуди. </p><p>Он понимал, что надо бы убрать руку с груди Базза, но её туда будто примагнитило. </p><p>Впрочем, через долю секунды Базз сам неловко попятился, разрывая касание. Споткнувшись о вешалку и едва удержавшись на ногах, он нервно засмеялся. Вуди, стряхнув с себя наваждение, тоже выдавил из себя пару смешков. </p><p>Как ни странно, это помогло немного разрядить атмосферу, и после непродолжительной заминки, которая, впрочем, не помогла сформулировать следующий вопрос более внятно, Базз возобновил разговор. </p><p>— Всё равно я не понимаю, какой в этом смысл без… Мы ведь не можем… У нас нет… эмм…  — он активно жестикулировал, отчаянно стараясь не указывать на конкретную область тела. — Как оно вообще работает? </p><p>— Ну, у игрушек имеются некоторые техники, позволяющие при надобности получить разрядку, — произнёс Вуди. — Если вкратце, не залезая во всякие экзотические фетиши, то с помощью элементарного трения можно много чего интересного испытать. </p><p>Базз скептически нахмурился, явно подозревая, что услышанное может оказаться каким-то розыгрышем. Вуди поспешил развеять его недоверие. </p><p>— Я серьезно. Трение друг о друга, имитирующее интимную близость, с лихвой к этой самой близости и приравнивается. </p><p>— Не может быть, — покачал головой Базз. — Как-то это всё искусственно. Глупо. Будто понарошку. </p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул, и Вуди подумал, что полностью преодолеть кризис самоидентификации ему, видимо, ещё не удалось.</p><p>— Мы игрушки, Базз, — мягко напомнил ковбой. — И то, что происходит понарошку, может быть для нас вполне реальным, если по-настоящему захотеть и поверить. Вспомни хотя бы, как ты напился воображаемым чаем. </p><p>— А ведь и правда, — удивленно вскинул брови Базз. — Я тогда действительно ощущал опьянение. </p><p>— Вот видишь, — кивнул Вуди. — Твоё эмоциональное состояние требовало алкоголя, чтобы смягчить потрясение, и сознание подстроилось под эту потребность, интерпретировав всё так, как тебе было нужно, давая реальные ощущения. </p><p>Базз задумался, переваривая полученную информацию. </p><p>— А что насчёт половой принадлежности? Сексуальной ориентации? Такие вещи в мире игрушек вообще актуальны? </p><p>Этот вопрос застал врасплох уже и самого Вуди. </p><p>На самом деле он никогда не задумывался над подобным. Ему нравилась Бо, и этого было достаточно. Имел ли их пол отношение к возникновению влечения, определить было сложно. В конце концов, деление на мальчиков и девочек действительно являлось для игрушек лишь условностью, и до расспросов Базза Вуди в своих предпочтениях не сомневался. Ну, или почти не сомневался…</p><p>А сталкиваться с игрушками, которые были бы открытыми приверженцами нетрадиционной ориентации, ему не доводилось. Ну, или пока не доводилось…  </p><p>— Мне просто любопытно. Ты не подумай, что… — Базз явно занервничал, догадываясь, куда двинулись мысли приятеля. </p><p>— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Вуди. — Я просто задумался. Отвечая тебе на вопросы, я тоже много чего интересного подмечаю. И, ты знаешь, пол и ориентация действительно не так уж и важны. Каждый имеет право любить того, кого хочет. </p><p>Базз внимательно посмотрел на Вуди и печально улыбнулся.</p><p>— Спасибо, что растолковал мне всё, шериф. Беседа вышла крайне познавательной. Теперь, когда я знаю, как это всё работает, мне будет проще держать себя в рамках. </p><p>— Что?! — удивлённо воскликнул Вуди. </p><p>Пускай какая-то эгоистичная частичка его души обрадовалась, поняв, что Базз не собирается проявлять инициативу в отношениях с кем бы то ни было, прислушиваться к ней Вуди не собирался. Базз стал ему настоящим другом, и поощрять его желание отречься от чувств было бы не по-дружески.</p><p>— Зачем тебе себя сдерживать? Ты же нравишься всем! </p><p>— Ты упускаешь из внимания, что порой подобное бывает неуместно.</p><p>Аргумент был здравый, однако Вуди показалось, что Базз лишь попытался сменить тему. </p><p>— Это все равно не причина скрывать свою симпатию. Тебе следует рассказать обо всём тому, кто тебе приглянулся, и я уверен...</p><p>— Нет, — взволнованно перебил Базз. — Ты не так понял! Мои чувства не направлены на кого-то конкретного, они просто… Они спонтанно возникают без особой причины. И именно поэтому мне необходимо держать их в узде. Вот и всё. </p><p>Врать Базз совершенно не умел. Допустить, что он беспричинно возбуждается, словно озабоченный подросток, было и без того сложно. Ну а нервный тон и старательно отводимый взгляд окончательно убедили Вуди, что верить его словам не стоит.</p><p>Более того, судя по его странному поведению, речь, вероятно, шла даже не просто о симпатии и влечении. Базз был влюблён! Но в кого? </p><p>Вуди наконец позволил себе задуматься об этом. Игрушек у Энди не настолько много, так что выбор не велик. Рекс, Картофельная Голова, Слинки, Хэм — варианты маловероятные, но отбрасывать их не стоило. Базз ведь зачем-то спросил про ориентацию. Ну, и раз он так смущается, то вполне возможно, что его тянет к кому-то совершенно нестандартному. Астрорейнджера ведь может заинтересовать любая форма жизни, правильно? </p><p>И всё же Вуди подозревал, что стремление отгородиться от чувств было вызвано какими-то более весомыми основаниями. </p><p>Тут в голове проскользнула очень болезненная догадка. Она настолько ошеломила Вуди, что он не сдержался и спросил напрямик:</p><p>— Тебя влечёт к Бо, верно? </p><p>Баззу что, мало было завладеть всем вниманием Энди, теперь он ещё и чужую девушку отбить захотел? Ну, точнее не захотел, а всячески пытался сопротивляться влечению, но намного легче от этого не становилось. </p><p>Волна ревности накатила на Вуди, но мгновенно отхлынула, когда он заметил искреннее недоумение Базза.</p><p>— Что? Нет! Бо Пип тут совершенно не при чём. Ну, точнее, косвенно она имеет отношение к ситуации, но совсем не такое, как ты подумал.</p><p>— Ну тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, — нахмурился Вуди. — Почему ты не можешь мне открыться? Я думал, мы — друзья! Мы же так здорово поладили. Разве мы недостаточно сблизились, для того чтобы… Ооо! </p><p>Он шокировано прикрыл рот рукой. Сознание совершило невероятный кульбит, и до него наконец дошло.</p><p>— Это я, да? </p><p>Смущение Базза достигло апогея, с лихвой подтверждая догадку. Озвучивать признание даже не требовалось.</p><p>— Я знал, что этим кончится, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Знал, что мне не стоило заводить этот разговор. Вуди, я не… Клянусь, это не доставит тебе неудобств. Однако я пойму, если отныне ты будешь меня сторониться. </p><p><i>Сторониться?</i> Это предположение было столь нелепым, что вывело Вуди из ступора. </p><p>— И не подумаю! — возмущенно воскликнул он. — И очень надеюсь, что ты не станешь сторониться меня. </p><p>Он окинул Базза взглядом, полным понимания и искреннего сочувствия, и, осторожно подбирая слова, продолжил:</p><p>— Мне очень лестно, что ты на меня запал. Конечно, мне потребуется время, для того чтобы уложить всё это в голове, и пока я не знаю, как конкретно оно там уложится, но я совершенно уверен, что не хочу отдаляться. У меня никогда не было такого хорошего друга среди игрушек, и я не хочу отказываться от этого. Думаю, вместе мы найдём способ наладить отношения так, чтобы всем было комфортно.  </p><p>Базз ничего не ответил, а лишь коротко, с благодарностью кивнул. Может, он и не хотел, чтобы тайное стало явным, но, видимо, теперь об этом не жалел, а на душе у него очевидно полегчало. Наверняка он боялся, что реакция будет куда более негативной, а ответных чувств в свой адрес не ждал и подавно.  </p><p>Вуди грустно улыбнулся, ощущая непонятную досаду. Чем она была вызвана? Тем, что он не догадался раньше? Тем, что непроизвольно (непроизвольно ли?) дал повод себя полюбить? Тем, что не мог ответить взаимностью?<br/>
А что, собственно, ему мешало? </p><p>Мысли разбегались во все стороны. Как бы он поступил сейчас, не будь Бо его девушкой? Разве его самого не тянуло к Баззу? Разве они не ходили по грани допустимого в своём дружеском взаимодействии? Разве не здорово было бы прямо сейчас, после столь подробной лекции о половой жизни игрушек, перейти от теории к практике? Голова была готова взорваться от подобных тем, и Вуди благоразумно перешел в менее опасное русло. </p><p>Тем более что разобраться в отношениях с Баззом и Бо сейчас было куда важнее, чем предаваться смущающим фантазиям. Ведь теперь странное поведение пастушки стало казаться куда понятнее. Вполне возможно, она заранее подозревала, к чему всё идет. </p><p>«Знайте, я действительно рада, что вы теперь так здорово ладите». </p><p>Ах, милая понимающая Бо! И какой же исход сложившейся ситуации она предвидит? </p><p>— Не хочу прерывать твои размышления, шериф, — неловко пробормотал Базз. — Но надо бы нам возвращаться в комнату, пока нас не хватились.</p><p>Вуди тряхнул головой, отбрасывая сомнения.</p><p> — Ты прав, — бодро отозвался он, поправляя ковбойскую шляпу и игриво подмигивая. — Засиделись мы с тобой тут, а ведь нам давно уже пора выбираться из шкафа.</p><p>Базз намёка не понял, но Вуди на это и не рассчитывал. Многозначительную фразу он произнёс скорее для себя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>